A Rose By Any Other Name
by cally777
Summary: She may be a superstar in Japan, but Reiko's debut in the Rumble Roses tournament is her most difficult challenge yet, pitting her against a woman of far greater experience. And wrestling with her emotions is even harder.
1. Girl From Yokohama

A Rose By Any Other Name

Disclaimers/Acknowledgements: The usual one about not owning any of the characters. Additionally this _is _the original title but, by complete coincidence, its also a chapter name in one of fischgeist's stories. I emailed him and he didn't raise any objection, so hopefully he's alright about it. Massive respect to him anyway for his inspirational writing.

Oh, and there are some changes to Rumble Roses "reality", but they are IMHO very minor ones. Hope you enjoy my first shot at an RR story.

* * *

Ch 1 Girl from Yokohama

From inside the locker room the sounds of the crowd came faintly, a low rumble like distant thunder. The girl sat alone on the bench. A light grey hood framed her face, almost doll-like in its prettiness: large hazel eyes, nose slightly upturned, lips full and glistening with a pale pink shade of lipstick, a shock of dark brown hair. Clear skin, glowing with health. The firm jut of the chin contrasted with the other softer features, perhaps suggesting an inner determination. The expression on her face seemed far away, as if the noises outside meant nothing to her.

_I'm nervous. _That was as much as Reiko would admit, even to herself. Reiko was hardly ever afraid. Fear was something for other people, those without her confident, optimistic approach to life. To be afraid of going into the ring was an alien feeling. Yet everything around her was different; she was in a land far from home, facing an opponent she knew only by her formidable reputation, in front of a crowd of probably hostile _gaijin_.

There had been no need to fear for so long that she had forgotten what it was like. As the undisputed, undefeated Japanese Women's Wrestling Champion she stood so far above her opponents that every match was almost a forgone conclusion. The few of them that could match her for speed and agility could not live with her superior strength and size; an advantage derived from her half-_gaijin _ancestry. Only one of many benefits of a background rich in fighting tradition, backed up by years of relentless training.

The memory of her mother: a warm presence in her early childhood, an inspiration as one of Japan's first international wrestling stars. Following her death in a mysterious accident, her American father had faithfully fulfilled his wife's wish that Reiko and Fujiko should be brought up in their mother's home country. But his methods of parenting were often out of keeping with a culture that normally cultivated a more modest and self-effacing role for women. Reiko had grown up part wild-child, part spoilt princess, brought up on tales of the exploits of Kamikaze Rose, as her mother had been known in the ring. Taunted at school for having foreign blood, she had seized the hair of her first tormentor, dragged her to the ground and put her in a head lock so painful that no one ventured to raise the subject again.

So it continued throughout her childhood. She always wanted to prove she was the strongest, the most agile, the most beautiful. And her father, a successful businessman, could afford to provide his daughters with an expensive education, access to the best training facilities, and a good supply of attractive clothes and make-up. Reiko entered competition after competition, on the one hand excelling in athletics, karate and jujitsu, on the other winning beauty pageants.

It was a combination that might have made her insufferable as a person, but fortunately Reiko possessed a certain natural kindliness and charm which retained both the affection and respect of her friends, even if they sometimes gasped at her unconventional behaviour. Entering the Japanese Women's Wrestling League was not something respectable young females normally aspired to. Reiko caused even more controversy with her daring outfits, but no one could deny her extraordinary abilities which quickly established her as a rising star. Soon she had a loyal fan base nationwide, turning up again and again to support the woman apparently no one could defeat. Overcoming the previous champion at the age of only eighteen, and retaining the title for a whole year, made her the crowned queen of Japanese_ resuringu_.

That was all in the past. Even for someone as hungry for success as Reiko, treading a succession of opponents underfoot began to lose its attraction. She often encountered opposition beaten before the match started, pleading with her to pretend to hurt them in exchange for guaranteed submission. This went against Reiko's sense of fairness, and sometimes she would punish these faint hearts even more severely. Reiko liked to think of herself as compassionate; nevertheless she knew that being a wrestler involved causing pain and humiliation to others, and she was always the consummate professional.

The time had come to follow her mother onto the international stage by entering the famous Rumble Roses Tournament in the USA. Finally she could pit herself against the best in the world and perhaps compete with women much closer to her in physical development. It would be a challenge worthy of all her years of training.

And there was one more reason. Her sister, Fujiko, a wrestler like herself, had gone to America intending to enter the same competition. She hadn't heard from her for a long time, another mystery, like her mother's death, which needed solving.

It was only now, as she tried to prepare herself mentally for the contest, that she wondered if she gone a step too far with this match-up. With her usual impetuousness, Reiko had chosen to fight her debut exhibition match against the popular and successful Texan wrestler, Dixie Clemets. Known as the Three-Count Cowgirl, Dixie was renowned for her size, strength and aggression. For the first time Reiko was going to take on an opponent who could physically dominate her. And that was what had led to this reverie, this feeling of apprehension. _Am I really good enough? Will I be beaten? How badly can she hurt me?_

_"Desu ka?" _Reiko's trainer, Mae, stood at the locker room door, looking concerned. Opening it dramatically raised the level of crowd noise, now more closely resembling the clamour of a pack of wild animals, baying for blood.

_"Genki desu." _Reiko briefly indicated she was untroubled, though she wondered if Mae could read her well enough to know differently. _As long as my opponent can't sense it. I must not show any sign of fear._

Rising to her feet, she performed a series of shadow punches. It helped her regain her mental balance. This was going to be an exciting time, and the adventure was about to start. She gave a determined smile, mirrored with some relief by Mae. Reiko Hinomoto had always believed in herself and her will to win.

* * *

Around the stage, the crowd's excitement was reaching critical level, as they watched the door from which the contestants would emerge. A pause in the background music indicated something was about to happen. The commentator's voice came, urging the crowd into an energetic response. "From Japan, Zero Fighter, REI-KO HINOMOTO!"

A cloud of smoke obscured the doorway. As it cleared, Reiko could be seen, facing away from the audience, still wearing her grey hooded robe, with the image of the Rising Sun visible on the back. Reiko's entrance music, "Look to the Sky" began and, on cue, Reiko cast off her robe, which floated away. She turned to face the audience, now revealed to be wearing a shiny red bra top and shorts, leather or perhaps PVC, with matching high boots and a collar. The outfit showed off her curvaceous 34-26-33 figure to its best advantage, and, in a teasing gesture, the zipper of the shorts had been undone half-way down.

Reiko strode confidently down the entrance walkway. The response from the crowd was warmer and more enthusiastic than she had expected; evidently they welcomed the introduction of a new girl to the circuit. She heard shouts of _"Osu, tatakae, Reiko!" _ It sounded like some Japanese fans had turned out to support her. Reiko acknowledged them with her signature gesture of drawing her index finger across her nose. Breaking into a run, she vaulted the ropes into the ring, bringing more applause.

Feeling more at home now, Reiko began her warm-up ritual, bouncing on her toes, shadow boxing and kicking karate-style. It also served to whip up the crowd. Sensing the right moment had come, Reiko went into a posing routine, twisting her body, and thrusting out her hips and bust. Reiko had few illusions about one of the main attractions of women's wrestling. She knew that many fans were excited by watching beautiful women grappling with each other. She had no problem about playing to this desire. It came with the territory. They were probably hoping her partially unzipped shorts would get pulled off at some point. So far it hadn't happened.

Finishing her routine, Reiko pointed dramatically skywards. There was a massive explosion of fire works. As the cheers rang out, she mentally prepared herself for the first sight of her opponent.

"From Texas, Three-Count Cowgirl, DIX-IE CLE-METS!"

Pushing the entrance doors aside as if entering a saloon bar, Dixie Clemets walked in like she owned Red Valley Arena. Which was pretty close to the truth. This was her home turf, a desert setting in the southern USA, brimful with die-hard fans. At the age of 26 she was the longest established wrestler in the Rumble Roses Tournament, and had gained a following to match. A chorus of "Dixie, Dixie, Dixie!" rose to greet her, along with the pounding heavy rock of her signature tune, "Yankee Rose."

The first things you noticed about Dixie were her height and her long golden hair, falling over shoulders squared with determination, eyes cornflower blue like a southern summer sky. Most of all her sheer _presence_, an aura of energy as if she were more fully there, more fully alive than a normal person had a right to be. She wore a Stetson tilted forward, her tight-laced top showing large areas of her generous bust and belly. Her wide-flared pie-bald trousers were cut away at the front, revealing pants stretched across thighs which looked as though they could break wild horses, and probably had. The whole rodeo-style ensemble was completed by huge cowboy boots and a belt with two holstered silver pistols.

Reiko couldn't help a flutter of apprehension as she observed Dixie's size and muscularity. Videos didn't due justice to seeing her in the flesh. Dixie was into her routine now, gesturing to the crowd, and performing some simple sideways dance steps. She did not look in Reiko's direction. This moment was all about her. Completing her dance, she leapt athletically over the ropes. Once in the ring, Dixie took up a gunfighter pose, whipping out the silver pistols and twirling them in the air, before catching them and letting off a volley of shots, accompanied by firecrackers. Pushing up her Stetson with one of the revolvers, she milked the thunderous applause.

The entrances were now over; it was time for the pre-fight face off. Some of the crowd had become more aggressive, calling out to the fighters. "Get her Dixie!" "Make the little Jap girl cry!" "Come on, Yankee Rose!" And just one voice, "Stand up to her, Reiko!"

Reiko now got to see her opponent close up. Dixie appeared to possess well-defined features of classical beauty, the expression in her eyes amused, almost dreamy. But Reiko could sense she was being weighed up. After a pause, in which both women regarded each other carefully, Dixie took centre position in the ring.

"So you're the daughter of Kamikaze Rose? Darlin', you've got a lot to live up to." The soft southern drawl seemed to flow into Reiko's ears like a warm breeze. She felt surprised and discomfited at Dixie's immediate mention of her mother. Of course the Texan had been around a while, but couldn't actually have wrestled against her, unless she had been very young. Then she realised that Dixie had exactly calculated this would unsettle her. She decided not to be intimidated.

"That's exactly what I plan to do. If my mom's up there somewhere looking down ..." here Reiko pointed to the sky "... I want to make her proud of me."

Dixie nodded, as if she'd expected this response all along.

"Easy to talk big now. Folks here ain't impressed with talkers. Don't care much what rep you've got abroad either. This is the Rumble Roses tournament you're in. No easy victories here, sugar."

Again Reiko realised Dixie had picked on this ploy deliberately to undermine her confidence. Only this time the barb had sunk home. Reiko knew she'd had it all too easy up to now. And Dixie probably knew she knew. She had to come up with a response though.

"I don't want an easy victory."

Dixie smiled broadly for the first time. Reiko felt a shiver. The Southerner had something about her so magnetic, so beguiling, she felt herself almost against her will respecting, even liking her. She shook her head and tried to concentrate. Yes, Dixie was without doubt an impressive, attractive woman. But one who she had to beat, had to cause pain to.

Dixie was speaking again, the lazy southern accent now with a sharper edge.

"That's fine and dandy, hon'.'Cos you ain't gonna get a victory, easy or otherwise. Instead I'm gonna hurt you real bad. You'll be cryin your li'l heart out before I've finished with you." Dixie let the grin fade in sinister fashion, lowered her voice threateningly. "You'll be begging me to stop, I promise."

Reiko felt cold rage. Any feeling of empathy with Dixie abruptly vanished. The woman couldn't disrespect her like this.

Raising her fists, she said in an icy tone, "I will never do that."

Dixie gave a short laugh. "Let's see then, shall we?"

Reiko decided to let her opponent have the last word. She was, after all, the challenger. Nodding to show she was ready, she turned back towards her corner, punching the air in front of her. Her first Rumble Roses match was about to begin.

* * *

Japanese Terms

_gaijin (foreigner)_

_resuringu (wrestling)_

_desu ka (how are you?)_

_genki desu _(fine, thanks)

_osu, tatakae! _(hey, fight!)


	2. Cowgirl Blues

Ch 2 Cowgirl Blues

Reiko's strategy for the fight was the same employed throughout the ages by smaller, faster, more agile combatants against larger, slower, clumsier ones. To stay out of range of the opponent, wait for an opportune moment, then strike hard and fast. Rinse and repeat, until the charging beast, or armoured warrior, or muscle-bound wrestler, as it might be, was weakened; then close in to finish them.

All very well, in theory. Of course the supposed patsy of these tactics might be found to have a trick or two up their sleeves: unexpected resilience, say, or surprising strength, or perhaps even they might not be so clumsy after all. As Reiko prepared to square up to Dixie, she told herself not to take anything for granted. The Texan could not have been this successful without possessing hidden resources, and she no doubt had her own plan to counter whatever Reiko threw at her.

"Roses, on your marks! FIGHT!"

Almost at the same time as the bell rang, Dixie came charging at Reiko like an enraged steer, an obviously planned attempt to catch the debutante off-guard. The speed of her movement for someone 5' 11" and 140 pounds, along with the alarming sight of a woman the Texan's size in full motion, almost did achieve its objective. Reiko's muscles froze for a millisecond, and it was only her meticulous preparation for this moment that saved her from sustaining a crippling body slam. As Dixie hurtled towards her, Reiko side-stepped, then aimed a perfectly-timed drop kick at the Southerner's face. The momentum of her charge created a jarring impact of devastating effect. Dixie went down like a log.

Reiko immediately moved to exploit her advantage with a body drop onto the recumbent wrestler, causing her to expel air. Then as Dixie started to rise, Reiko seized her leg, using it to slam her to the floor again. For the second time Dixie tried to regain her feet, but this time Reiko grabbed the Texan by her blonde locks, using the leverage to get hold of her upper body; then rolling backwards, she threw her opponent over her head in a classic full sacrifice. The trajectory caused Dixie to hit the ropes and bounce back off them, finally landing on her back with a heavy crash and a muffled groan.

The throw also took Reiko to the floor, but rolling out of it, she quickly regained her feet, although some distance away from her opponent. Dixie was not surprisingly slower to recover, and she got to her feet only to find that Reiko had bounced off the ropes, and was racing towards her; too late she tried to avoid the clothes-line, which caught her across the throat, sending her tumbling again.

Instantly Reiko tried to apply a choke-hold as she followed Dixie down to the canvas. Wrenching at her opponent's neck, she elicited a series of muffled gurgles. But for the first time, Reiko had a hint of Dixie's real strength and skill. The older woman was working herself free of the hold with consummate ease. Reiko decided that was enough for now. She quickly released the grapple, stood up and moved back to a safe distance.

Dixie got up, and, interlocking her fingers, stretched herself, elbows pointing outwards. The serene, mocking smile was still on her lips.

"Very impressive, hon'. Ain't you the clever one? But you'll have to do a lot, lot better'n that to worry ole Dixie."

Reiko was still thinking of a suitable reply when she became aware that Dixie was edging forward almost imperceptibly, trying to trap her in one of the corners. The woman was crafty! Responding to Dixie's taunt merely by placing a finger over her lips, Reiko circled away. She waited for the next move.

Dixie continued to track her round the ring, moving now a shade faster. "Run away if you like, girlie. You cain't run for ever. Unless you wanna be known as Yellow Reiko."

This enraged Reiko. She felt the American was sneering, not only at her unwillingness to stand and fight, but also her race. At one time the Chinese had been known as the Yellow Peril. As a proud Japanese, she did not wish to be spoken of in these insulting terms. She must punish this stupid redneck as she deserved.

As Dixie advanced, Reiko stepped forward and aimed a kick at stomach level. But Dixie was ready, catching the foot and twisting it. Reiko was completely off-balance. She fell to the floor with Dixie still holding her leg.

With a grimace, the Texan savagely twisted the leg again, causing Reiko to bite her lip to avoid crying out with the pain. She felt something in her leg click and give. Dixie released it contemptuously.

"You'll not be dancing away so fast now, sugar." She made an impatient gesture. "Get up."

Reiko had little choice. She felt her foot partially give way as she rose, but before she could fully assess the damage, Dixie had grabbed her by the hair, then used it to slam her into the turnbuckle. Reiko's forehead rebounded off the post, stars exploding in her head, standing stunned with her back to Dixie. Taking advantage of her confusion and vulnerability, Dixie grabbed the Japanese woman from behind. Applying a full nelson, she dropped Reiko to the canvas with a sitout bomb, slamming the base of her spine into the floor and causing her to wince in pain.

Reiko got unsteadily to her feet, now cornered as well as dazed. As she tried to twist away, Dixie punched her in the abdomen, followed by a forearm smash to the head. Reiko crumpled. She had never been hit so hard in her life, the Texan's hands felt like iron. She knew even a few more blows like these could finish her.

In desperation Reiko focused, and tried to guess Dixie's next move. She guessed right, as Dixie threw another punch, Reiko deflected and caught her arm, countered by twisting it and stepping behind her, then finally swept Dixie's legs forward and from under her. The Southerner's feet whooshed up, and she fell on her back with cry of agony.

Reiko began to suspect that Dixie had been hurt more by the opening exchanges than she had let on. The leg sweep alone could not have hurt her that badly, but being thrown through the air onto the ropes could've easily inflicted major damage. She remembered that Dixie had moved only slowly after that, but she, Reiko, had believed the more experienced wrestler was merely being cautious. This could be her chance to turn the fight again.

Quickly Reiko followed up with another body drop, causing Dixie to groan again. She appeared unable to get up immediately. Reiko seized on the moment. She started to climb the nearby turnbuckle, and prepared to execute her own special finishing move, _Angel Dive_. As she climbed, she felt her leg hurting her again, but she ignored the pain.

Dixie was finally trying to rise, but it was too late. Reiko leapt from the post like an avenging Valkyrie, landing on Dixie's chest and stomach with a sickening thud, instantly applying a pin. The impact seemed to stun the Texan, and the referee began the count "One!" without any response from the prone figure. Reiko began to hope.

Then as the count reached "Two", Reiko was surprised as her opponent came to life, making a sudden, violent wrench, which forced Reiko to press her body forwards to maintain the weakening cover hold. With the referee about to raise her hand to signal a winning pinfall, the count of "Three" died on her lips, as Dixie abruptly spun in the opposite direction, sending Reiko rolling off her chest, tumbling over and over, slipping through the ropes to fall outside the ring.

Dixie rose on one knee, then completely regained her feet. She was breathing hard. Reiko meanwhile hadn't suffered any real harm falling out the ring, but found that her left foot was dragging slightly. It was bearable and would probably recover with rest. The real turmoil was in her mind. She had thrown her best shots at Dixie, and the American had taken them all. What would it take to stop her?

"Told y'all, din' I? You don't win easy in Rumble Roses." Dixie took the opportunity to throw another taunt, while moving forward to slip between the ropes after her.

Reiko backed away slightly as the Texan came towards her. Making sure the angle of the ring was between them, she tried to speak with conviction.

"I'll keep fighting right until the end!"

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Dixie made a sudden spurt of movement to follow Reiko round the outside of the turnbuckle. As she appeared around the angle, Reiko launched a drop kick with all her remaining strength. But at the last moment Dixie checked, and avoiding the kick, caught Reiko in mid-air, holding her across her body, spinning round and round before throwing her heavily to the ground. The impact drove the air out of Reiko's lungs, leaving her gasping and helpless at Dixie's feet.

"Get up." When Reiko didn't move, Dixie leaned forward, pulling the panting woman semi-erect by her mop of dark brown hair. Holding her up with one hand, she used the other to deliver a series of brutal punches to her chest and stomach. Some members of the audience winced.

Dixie let Reiko fall again. "Don't think you're getting off easy, darlin'." Reiko moaned in pain as Dixie trod casually on her tender mid-section. Leaving her opponent in a crumpled heap, the American took her time climbing back into the ring.

Reiko slowly got back up. She hurt all over, her ribs and belly seemed like they were on fire, and she felt weak and unsteady. Nevertheless honour demanded that she re-enter the ring. Dixie was waiting, the same ironic smile remaining on her face as they squared off. Reiko on the other hand looked wary, holding her arm tight across her stomach to protect it.

With a contemptuous toss of her head, Dixie offered a hand to Reiko, challenging her to grasp it in a test of strength. There was only going to be one winner in such a contest, but Reiko was running out of ideas, and was glad to have longer to nurse her battered ribs. She extended her own arm, locking fingers with Dixie, then found herself being slowly forced backwards and downwards, eventually brought to her knees.

Dixie kept up the pressure, gradually twisting Reiko's arm into a lock. Pain came shooting up her arm, and there seemed nothing the younger woman could do to stop it.

"This is where it really starts to hurt, sugar." Dixie's voice was very low, and sounded almost gentle. Perhaps low enough not to be picked up by the ring mikes. The pain got steadily worse, and Reiko could feel her will to resist ebbing away. She tried to focus on an escape, even though the agony was making concentration difficult.

Unexpectedly Dixie released the lock herself. Keeping tight hold of Reiko's arm she catapulted the surprised girl towards the ropes. Reiko bounced off them and before she could react, Dixie caught her with a thumping clothesline. As Reiko collapsed to the floor, it was becoming obvious to everyone that she was nearly out of the fight, and was practically Dixie's plaything.

Taking hold of the helpless girl's neck, Dixie began to apply a submission hold, wrenching and twisting at her head. Reiko bit her lip and moaned in agony; what felt really excruciating was not so much the extent of the pain, but that it failed to stop. In despair, she had virtually resigned herself to defeat. She did not want to suffer unnecessary injury in an exhibition match, even an important one like this one.

Suddenly, unexpectedly the pain stopped. Dixie still held her in what felt like an unbreakable grip, but she had let up on the torsion of Reiko's neck. Bringing her head closer to the younger woman, she whispered very softly, "Don't worry, Reiko, it'll soon be over." Cradling her head, she gently brushed the smooth cheek.

Reiko felt a strange warmth. Dixie seemed to be holding her in a way that was almost comforting. It reminded her, it reminded her of ...

_"Don't cry, darling!" Her mother brushed her hair, enfolding Reiko in her arms. "It'll only hurt for a little time. Look, I'll make it go away!" She felt a soft kiss on her cheek. "See. That's my little girl. So strong and brave and beautiful." _

Then the memory had gone, and the pain returned. In her mind, Reiko screamed, _Mother you have betrayed me! _There was no longer any point in fighting. She had to submit, her hand tapping the canvas without a conscious decision.

"Sorry, hon'. I said you had to beg." Dixie's voice was loud in her ear. The torment continued unbearably. Why didn't somebody stop it?

"Dixie, please!" It sounded like her own voice, but also that of a stranger. The struggle was over. The pain faded, and so did the warmth of the embrace. She was allowed to slump to the canvas, feeling horribly isolated and alone. Tears of loss and humiliation poured down her cheeks for all to see.

Dixie was already striding away, jumping onto the turnbuckle to salute the crowd. The response was a cacophony of cheers and boos.


	3. Gentle Judoka

Ch 3 Gentle Judoka

For two whole days Reiko remained in her apartments, refusing to see anyone but her trainer, ignoring all phone calls from the press, her fans and even her father. She was beset by a torrent of emotions and confused thoughts. She replayed the match with Dixie over and over in her mind, trying to figure how she had lost it. Sometimes she tried to imagine what would've happened if she'd attempted this or that different move, but these revisions of history never seemed convincing. Reiko eventually had to admit to herself that the Texan had been too strong, too determined and too experienced to be defeated.

This acknowledgement of her opponent's superiority didn't make Reiko feel any better about being beaten and humiliated. In her imagination, she took revenge, picturing herself pummelling Dixie to the ground with kicks and punches, then forcing her into submission with a variety of agonising locks and holds. She knew it was childish, but Reiko was unused to losing and was possessed of a passionate nature. There seemed no respite from the anguish in her mind, except ...

Except when she remembered that moment in the fight. Of Dixie holding her. If she could recapture how she felt then, perhaps ... no! It was too ... confusing. It had probably just been a trick to catch her off-guard, to weaken her. And yet ...

She had felt so - _warm_.

By the third day, Reiko had begun to physically recover from the fight. Her bruises were coming out, and her leg felt better. The tormenting thoughts, however, would not go away.

At around midday, Reiko was punching at a training sack in her exercise room. She was visualising the blows raining down on Dixie's head. These thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, and a tiny, feminine cough. Reiko turned, thinking to see her trainer.

Instead standing there was a small, slight figure, little more than a girl. The intruder had straight black hair, cut in a fringe in a typical Japanese style, and at the back scrunched up and secured by large blue bows. She wore the open-necked, belted, white jacket of a professional judoka, the garment falling to just above her bare knees.

The young woman rapidly bowed twice, saying quickly in Japanese, "Miss Hinomoto, your pardon for the intrusion!"

"Makoto!" Reiko exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Makoto Aihara was Japan's reigning Olympic champion at Judo. Reiko had met her several times at celebrity events, and usually enjoyed talking to her. She tended to count her as a friend, although Makoto was always very deferential towards her, looking up to her as a role-model, and invariably calling her "Miss Hinomoto" despite Reiko's insistence that she use her first name. Even though the two girls had been equally successful in their respective fields, the "Judo Babe" was much closer to the conventional Japanese ideal of womanhood, generally behaving with humility and deference to others. Sometimes though her natural excitability would break through her reserve, resulting in acts of greater daring, such as her unexpected appearance now.

Makoto was still in a state of agitation. "Your pardon," she said again. "I didn't want to violate your privacy, but when I heard you weren't seeing anyone, I was afraid that you were upset. I thought that maybe I could help in some way. I have always had such respect for you, and so ..."

"But Makoto," interrupted Reiko. "Why are you here in the southern USA? I hadn't heard there were any important judo competitions going on."

Makoto blushed and hid her face behind her hands. "Please, don't laugh at me, Miss Hinomoto," she said. "But I'm here to take part in the Rumble Roses tournament."

"Goodness me!" exclaimed Reiko. Then, trying not to hurt the younger women's feelings: "Are you sure that's wise? You are a great judo champion, but wrestling is quite different and can be much more dangerous. Perhaps when you're a little older and more experienced ..."

"I know all that, Miss Hinomoto," Makoto replied earnestly. "I have been practicing specially for some time now, and training to get tougher." She lowered her eyes. "You see, I _had _to enter the tournament, or lose all respect." She continued in a small voice. "I thought _you _would understand."

"I'm afraid, I don't Makoto," said Reiko in puzzlement. "You are the best in the world at what you do. What have you got to prove?"

"I've got to prove myself against the one opponent who has defeated me!" Makoto said excitedly. "She is also here to compete. Her name is Aigle, and she is from Mongolia." Getting carried away, she punched the air, shouting, "I'm going to fight, fight, fight!"

"Eh, calm down, Makoto." Reiko had never heard of Aigle, and wasn't that interested in her compatriot's private feud.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Hinomoto, I have behaved improperly," stammered Makoto. "I should not have distracted myself from my purpose in helping you."

"Well, that's ok because ..."

"I thought that like me you were depressed by your defeat," Makoto continued. "And I wanted to tell you that I still believe in you. In the end you will win this tournament."

"That's nice of you but ..."

"Your contest with Miss Clemets was really close to start with," Makoto rattled on. "And it was only your first fight here. So I'm sure you'll have an excellent chance in the rematch."

"Makoto!" Reiko cut into the flow. Makoto, abashed became silent. In a quieter tone, Reiko continued, "Praise isn't always a good thing. However you look at it, I lost. But I am happy that you have come, and you comfort me."

"Oh, Miss Hinomoto...!"

"Please, call me Reiko." Reiko patted Makoto on the arm, smiling down at her. "We are friends, aren't we?"

"Oh, yes, _Reiko!" _Makoto seemed overcome with emotion. The two women hugged.

After a while they disengaged, and Makoto resumed speaking more soberly, "Miss Clemets has received much criticism in the press and amongst her fans."

"How so?"

"They say that she used excessive violence in the match, considering it was only an exhibition. Also she committed several fouls. This disappointed people because it was not her usual behaviour." Makoto said sadly, "Reiko, could you have done anything to upset her? So that she got mean?"

Reiko shook her head in bafflement, "I can't think of anything, Makoto-chan. I've never even met her before. Your guess is as good as mine."

Makoto held her hands up helplessly. "I'm in the dark too." In a pious tone, she added "And I cannot understand why a great wrestler like Miss Clemets needs to - break the rules."

Reiko absently stroked Makoto's hair. "Oh, well you see, in wrestling the occasional foul is sometimes acceptable..." then noticing Makoto's shocked expression, she added hastily, "...if its accidental or a reaction to another player doing it."

"But one should never stoop to foul play because someone else has!" Makoto squeaked indignantly. "That would be most dishonourable!"

Reiko couldn't help chuckling at Makoto's naivety. "Makoto-chan, you still have a lot to learn about wrestling!" As Makoto's face fell, she continued kindly. "But your heart is in the right place, and I'm sure you will always do your best." Makoto began to look happy again.

Reiko already felt better. Listening to Makoto's chatter was a welcome distraction from the thoughts that had been obsessing her mind, and helped to bring out her normal cheerful disposition. She began to feel ready to face the world.

Makoto finally left after exchanging many hugs, kisses, endearments, good wishes for success and promises of future meetings. In a more confident mood, Reiko summoned her trainer to ask her about her calls.

"One's just come in, Reiko." Mae said in response. "They left a message."

Reiko, sensing some excitement in her voice, asked impatiently, "So, who was it?"

"Dixie Clemets!"


	4. Lone Star State of Mind

Ch 4 Lone Star State of Mind

The warm wind whipped back Reiko's hair, white fence posts blurred past, the high-pitched whine of the dirt bike's engine was in her ears, the afternoon sun glinting off its points, as it sped south along dusty lanes, amidst fields of blowing grass. The smell of warm leather and machine oil mingled with the dust thrown up behind and the occasional nose-wrinkling tang of farm animals. Fields followed on fields all the way to the horizon.

The bike bounced as it encountered deeper ruts in the track and wide clouds of dust puffed up as it cornered sharply. These barely served to distract Reiko, handling the bike as she did with a casual ease, giving her plenty of time to reflect on why she had been brought here to the heart of the Texan Great Plains.

In her head, she could still hear Dixie's broad southern accent, slightly mechanised by the answer phone's speaker. "Howdy, Reiko, how y'all doing? I bin hearin' from some you're hidin' yourself away, that you bin sulkin'. Well I reckon I got the cure for that. I'm spending some time out on my Daddy's ranch in between matches. Its a fine place and nobody much bothers you. If you're feeling in need of a vacation, you kin come up anytime, so long as you let me know a day up ahead."

Reiko took another corner at speed, then tried to remember exactly how she'd felt on hearing this. A well of emotions, all conflicting with each other. But one feeling came through clearly enough: she had to go. There was absolutely no question about that.

"So you take care now. Come down soon as you like, sooner'll be better, as far as I'm concerned." A pause. "Maybe as far as you're concerned too." She recalled Dixie had given a chuckle, before hanging up.

As she turned things over in her mind, Reiko became certain of one thing: Dixie had known that she, Reiko, would not, _could _not refuse her invitation. Knew it for a fact.

* * *

A long boundary fence marked the outer limits of the Clemets Ranch. Beyond it, long-horn cattle mooed and chewed the cud. Reiko was quickly waved through the main gate, riding her bike a considerable distance along the approach road to the family home, a long, low white building. She waited outside, gunning the bike's engine, and almost at once a black foreman appeared, wearing a Stetson, which he raised slightly in greeting.

"Miss Clemets be up in the south field. You kin go or you kin wait, li'l lady."

Reiko decided she'd rather go and, after leaving her bike propped against the porch, headed in the direction he'd pointed.

She didn't have to walk very far; within a minute or so she spotted Dixie, mounted on a splendid bay mare, riding towards her across the fields. Leaning forward over the horse's neck, the Texan urged it into a canter, then jumped a low fence with ease, finally pulling the sweating mount up next to Reiko.

Dixie slid from the horse, smiling and perspiring from her exercise. She wore a red check shirt, jodhpurs and riding boots. She kept one hand on the horse's bridle, offering the other one to shake.

"Glad you could come, Reiko." The firm grip around her fingers reminded Reiko of the fight, and caused a slight flush to come to her face at the memory. She felt suddenly embarrassed, and responded only with formulaic greetings.

Dixie noted that Reiko was wearing a black leather jacket with the collar turned up high, simple white t-shirt and jeans, expensive looking trainers, pushed-up sunglasses. _Typical western casuals. But she wears them in a style that still looks foreign. _Dixie thought that the clothes gave Reiko a harder, tougher look. Or maybe that something about her had hardened since their last meeting. _I could be the cause of that._

They walked the horse back to the house, where Dixie handed it over to the foreman. "Get her stabled, Joe, I'll take care of our guest myself." The foreman touched his hat, then led the mare away. The two women were left standing a little awkwardly, next to the porch. Dixie was the first to break the silence.

"So, what d'you think ..." making a gesture encompassing the ranch, the fields and the sky "of all this."

Reiko thought for a moment. "Its very beautiful," she said. "But also a little strange, a little ... frightening. Its so big and wide and open. There's really nothing like it in Japan."

"Spose that's how a stranger might see it," Dixie scratched her chin. "Not me. I grew up here on the plains. Its a home to me like it is to them there longhorns." She paused. "Will you listen a moment?" As they fell silent again, the breeze rustled through the fields. "Hear, that, the wind blowin' through the grass. That's the country breathin' in and out."

Reiko said, "Are you a poet as well as a wrestler, Dixie?"

"Cain't rightly say I am darlin'. Its just how folks here talk." Dixie looked skyward. "Probably some dead ole injun made it up." The two women exchanged glances, then burst out laughing. The ice was broken.

"Come on, I'll take your stuff inside." Dixie lifted the bag from the back of Reiko's bike, then half-dropped it again. "Jees, Reiko, what you carryin' in here?!"

Reiko shrugged, "Clothes, make-up, stuff for my bike, toiletries, laptop, camcorder, cool-bag ..."

"Alright, alright! I get the picture!" Dixie hefted the bag again, then looking directly at Reiko, said, "I hope whatever else you brought, you got your kit?"

"My what?"

"Your wrestling kit." Dixie's eyes sparkled with amusement. "You never know when you might need it."

* * *

The interior of the ranch was cool, and more surprisingly, quite sparsely furnished and without much decoration, apart from a few family photos and trophies of various sorts, including rodeo prizes and Dixie's wrestling belts.

Reiko looked round. "No one else is here?"

Dixie shook her head. "My Daddy's away at the cattle market with most of the hands. I gave everyone else the day off, except Joe, and he ain't gonna bother us. So it'll be real private, like."

Reiko shivered, perhaps with the change in temperature, perhaps with excitement or apprehension at whatever Dixie was planning. She_ had _planned all this, hadn't she?

In an attempt to seem casual, she inspected the pictures again, noticing one of a striking dark-haired woman wearing a police uniform. "Who's that?"

Some of the light went out of Dixie's eyes. In a hushed tone, she said "That's my momma in her uniform. She wore the badge for more'n ten years. Then she got shot trying to save a woman from some crazy that kidnapped her. Bullet right through the heart. Killed her stone dead." She pointed to a glass box below the picture. "That's her gun, badge and other stuff."

Reiko observed there was a hat, night stick and handcuffs as well. She said, "I'm sorry."

Dixie said, "Daddy always said, we both had to be strong, like she was." She gave a sigh. "I guess you know how it is."

Reiko said, "I know."

Dixie clicked her tongue. "Look at me, going on. You've had a long journey. You'll be wanting to rest and refresh yourself before ..." She broke off.

"Before what?"

"Never mind. You'll see soon enough." She put a hand on Reiko's shoulder. "I'll show you where you kin freshen up. Want anything to eat yet?"

"Maybe a little, I'm in training."

"Well then you just have to taste this chilli con carne I've made. Its from prime Texan beef, and the chilli's my own special recipe. I hope you like it real hot?"

Reiko didn't much, but decided it would be impolite to say so. She said, "That sounds fine."

Dixie beamed. "Chilli's my favourite!"

* * *

Slightly over two hours later, Reiko's face had finally stopped flushing after one of the hottest chilli's she'd ever eaten, and she was relaxing on a broad divan. An empty bowl of ice cream, thoughtfully provided by Dixie to offset the main course, lay on the coffee table in front of her. The Southerner had not missed the opportunity to tease Reiko about her well known weakness for ice cream, and her equally widely publicised reluctance to reveal her weight.

Although outwardly calm, Reiko's thoughts were still in confusion. In spite of all she'd heard about Texans' legendary hospitality, she found it difficult to reconcile the seemingly affable women sitting opposite with the ruthless wrestler who had so recently taken her apart physically and mentally. True the American would have been expected to put on a show, but there had been something more. Was she now seeing the real Dixie? Or was this yet another ploy to put her off guard?

As if to confirm this thought, Dixie yawned and stretched with a greater degree of elaboration than seemed necessary. She said, "So, ready to explore?"

"Explore?" Reiko was non-plussed. "What is there left to explore; haven't I seen all there is?"

"Not quite," Dixie smiled. "You ain't seen any of the training facilities."

"But where could they be?"

"C'mon, its time I showed ya everything." Whistling nonchalantly, Dixie strolled across to one of the living room's walls, apparently plain and without a door. She seemed to push on one of the bricks, and immediately part of the wall slid sideways, revealing the metal cage of an elevator.

Reiko's mouth opened wide. Enjoying her astonishment, Dixie said, "If you dig that, just wait till you see where it goes." Pulling back the cage door, she added, "You'd better bring your kit too. Going down?"

* * *

One review (thank you!) and some reader traffic is encouraging. As this isn't a particularly lengthy chapter, the next (and longest) will be coming soon. Stay with me!


	5. Crossing the Line

Ch 5 Crossing the Line

After an almost imperceptible bump, the lift came to a halt. With a grating sound, the metal screen was drawn aside. Beyond was only blackness.

Reiko glanced nervously at her companion. Dixie was smiling serenely as usual, but in the younger women's imagination, this expression seemed in the extraordinary circumstances more than a little sinister. Why had the Texan brought her here? What could be out there in the darkness? Training facilities, as Dixie had said? Or some kind of dungeon?

Reiko tried to reassure herself with the thought that her host was a famous and respected wrestler. Then she recalled that Dixie's recent behaviour had been considered peculiar by her supporters. Could she be undergoing some kind of psychosis? Bringing Reiko here to take mad revenge? But for what? Japanese atrocities during the war? Ridiculous! She tried to pull herself together. Mae knew she was here, and Dixie had no way of knowing who else did.

Then Reiko remembered that the only person who had actually witnessed her _arrival_ at the ranch, apart from Dixie herself, was Joe, the foreman. Quite likely a loyal hand who might keep his mouth shut.

Dixie was holding her hand out. "C'mon, Reiko." When Reiko hesitated, she threw her a mocking glance. "Not scared of the dark, are you?"

Reiko drew a deep breath, took the older woman's hand, and stepped out of the lift.

Their first footfalls on the concrete floor sent echoes across what seemed to be a very large space. The air was cool but dry. The pool of light from the lift illuminated only a small circle.

Next to the elevator door was a panel set with a row of switches. Dixie flipped these one after another. From high up, rows of arc lights suddenly blazed down. Reiko could now see they were in a huge area the size and general shape of an underground car park . As more and more floods came on, they illuminated a central arena, a low wall surrounding a wrestling ring.

Reiko let out the breath she'd been holding in. She said, "I'm impressed. But ..."

"...Why?" completed Dixie. "Well, my daddy said, we cain't have the hands ogling my daughter while she's training." She snorted with laughter. "The whole world and his wife kin see me mud wrestling on TV, and he's worried about the hands?! I guess maybe he thought it was a cool thing to have a secret training place. You know, men and their toys." She waved a hand. "There's everything here y'all need: gym, weight room, sauna, showers..."

"I was about to say," interrupted Reiko, "Why have you brought me here?"

"You cain't guess?" Dixie put her hands on her hips. "Or maybe y'all pretendin'?" She bent forward, tilting her head to one side, as if to examine Reiko more closely. "Do ya think I don't know what's burnin' in ya? How much you bin hankerin' to get back at me? You kin shake your head, but I've not lived in this world twenty and six years without learnin' a thing or two."

"I ... I ..."

"I know 'cos I felt that way the first time I lost. It gets you right in the guts, don't it, darlin'? N' you wanna smash that girl's face into the dust, and stomp on the bits. Don't be embarrassed to admit it."

Reiko fought to keep control of herself. In a voice of forced coolness, she asked, "You want a rematch?"

"No, _you _want a rematch, sweet cheeks. But this ain't gonna be just sparrin', no siree. This'll be a full-on, devil-take-you, last-woman-standing fight. 'Till one of us quits." She drew up her breeches. "So, what'd ya say?"

Reiko felt her tongue paralysed. On the one hand, she realised she'd feared and, paradoxically, hoped all along that this was the reason Dixie had summoned her. On the other, she was bewildered by the strangeness of it all.

Finally, sensing the Texan was growing impatient, she managed to speak. "Say? What d'you expect me to say? You bring me out here, to this - farm. Feed me chilli and ice-cream. Chat politely. Then suddenly you drag me down into your basement, and challenge me to some kind of duel to the finish? What in heaven's name am I supposed to say?"

Dixie snorted. "Ya won't do it, then?"

Reiko said nothing.

"I oughta've known, I oughta've known when I saw ya." Dixie began to march up and down, her voice getting gradually louder. "I thought maybe ya was a li'l Japanese pussy who'd never been in a real fight. Squealing the first time ya got hurt." She stopped and jabbed a finger right in Reiko's face. "Sure you can walk away if you like. I won't stop you. But you ain't worthy of being the daughter of Kamikaze Rose. She had real guts. She would never have cried and begged for mercy like a little girl. You don't deserve to be called by her name."

Reiko felt herself grow hot with anger. Suddenly all the emotions of the past few days flooded over her, overwhelming her with a desire for revenge. The Texan could not be allowed to get away with insulting her like this.

Scarcely able to speak with rage, she ground out, "You - will - take - that - back."

Dixie tossed her head. "C'mon, then, make me!"

Reiko responded merely by drawing a finger across her nose in characteristic fashion.

"Alrighty." Dixie punched her palm with her fist. Then curtly, she added, "There's a changing room through that door. Get yourself ready."

* * *

The wrestling outfit that Reiko had brought with her was identical in style to one she had worn on her debut, but replaced red and black tones with yellow and grey. It was almost as if she felt she had to earn the right to wear red again. Red was the colour of fearless endeavour. Reiko wasn't at all sure if she was the same person that had gone forth in such a bold array. Yet it seemed as if a red mist was in front of her eyes.

Perhaps there was also something symbolic in Dixie's choice of clothing. Like Reiko the style was unchanged, but the hue was deepest black. Whatever message was being sent, it was an uncompromising one.

The two women approached from opposite sides of the vast, empty arena. Without ceremony, they climbed between the ropes to enter the ring. For a moment they stood facing each other, the sound of their breathing loud in the otherwise absolute silence of underground. Then Reiko raised her fists to indicate readiness, and Dixie responded in kind.

Immediately following this signal, Reiko raced forward, launching her body into the air, and catching Dixie full in the chest with a flying drop kick. The Texan crashed heavily to the ground, taking just an instant too long to rise, as Reiko followed up with another savage kick, this time to the stomach. She then grabbed one of her opponent's arms, and pulling her to her feet, used it to swing her onto the ropes. As Dixie bounced off them, Reiko jumped into the air and felled her with a tremendous uppercut. It seemed as though her anger was giving her strength beyond anything she'd experienced.

Dixie was taking her time on the canvas, shaking her head, but also smiling to herself in a way that further enraged Reiko.

"Get your ass up!" It was almost as if a stranger was speaking, the aggressive, abusive tone quite unlike her. She caught hold of the Southerner's hair and punched her twice while still on the ground.

Suddenly Dixie countered, kicking up at Reiko, regaining her feet and causing the Japanese woman to back away. Trying to recover the initiative, Reiko bounced off the ropes hoping to catch Dixie unprepared, but instead the Texan used the momentum of the charge to throw her to the ground. Reiko instantly rolled to her feet, ending up facing away from her opponent. Grappling with the younger woman from behind, and putting an arm across her throat, Dixie fell backwards, propelling Reiko to the floor with her.

With an "oomph" of expelled breath, Reiko appeared temporarily winded. Dixie exploited the opportunity to grab her leg. Before she could get a firm hold, Reiko planted her foot in Dixie's chest, and used the leverage to throw her over her head. In the back of her mind Reiko was becoming aware that, although her fury was driving this fight, it was also in danger of getting out of control. Not only might this result in dishonourable behaviour, it could give her opponent an advantage.

It was now the Texan's turn to make a slow recovery. Reiko meanwhile had mounted the turnbuckle, and back-somersaulted off it to catch Dixie in a pinning dive. As the fight was to the finish, Reiko released the cover hold, and instead seized her opponent's leg. The red mist rose again, as she bent it back savagely.

Suddenly Reiko realised that in her rage, she was close to breaking Dixie's leg. Turning to look, she saw that, although the older woman was wincing slightly, the expression in those clear blue eyes was one of calm acceptance, almost as if daring Reiko to do her worst. That coolness in the face of peril broke through the surface of Reiko's anger, and she eased the pressure, eventually letting go the hold completely.

As the two faced off once more, Reiko began to recover her composure. Her energy was now focused like a blow torch, channelled into a determination to continue the fight no matter what. But the unreasoning fury had subsided, along with any desire to inflict serious harm upon her opponent.

Reiko stepped in, her arms and legs blurring in a rapid kick/punch combo. Dixie blocked and countered with a forearm smash. Reiko dodged, then swung at Dixie with a roundhouse kick. The Texan ducked beneath it, seized Reiko round the waist, then wrapped an arm around her arm to apply a submission.

The strength of the Southerner's hold was, if anything, greater than in the first match, but Reiko felt stronger too. She found that she could block the pain from her mind, allowing her to apply her new reserves of energy and determination to escape. With a sudden surge of power she won free, then immediately grappled with Dixie again. This time she came close to catching her in a headlock, but the Texan resisted in turn. And now they were breast to breast, gripping one another, Greek wrestling style, each trying to pull the other off balance, and try a throw or hold. Their breaths came in fast pants, perspiration trickling off their bodies, grunting and moaning with the effort.

"Reiko!" Dixie voice was muffled and strained. "Reiko! Its enough."

Reiko continued to tug away. "You said ... urgh ... to the finish. Why ... uhh ... are you quitting?"

Dixie carried on holding her, but Reiko could sense she was simply resisting her opponent's moves, taking no initiatives.

"I'm not ... ooomph! ... We don't need to fight ... aargh ... anymore. You've proved you're worthy of that great name."

With a huge effort, Reiko pulled Dixie off balance, throwing her to the floor. "You mean like this." She followed up with another attempted head submission. Before she could seriously apply it, Dixie had countered with her own headlock. However as in the first fight, she simply held Reiko motionless without trying to hurt her.

"We can carry on if you like. But I don't want t'fight ya anymore today. Lets leave it till the tournament starts."

Reiko was aware of Dixie's closeness, her breathing, her tight embrace. The Texan was no longer smiling.

"Are you serious? This isn't another trick?"

"No, it ain't." Dixie lowered her voice. "Listen to me Reiko. I've gotta lot of explaining to do. I've treated you real mean, and that's not in my nature. I did it, because it was the only way to find out."

In her curiosity, Reiko had forgotten to try getting free. "Find out what?"

"I watched your videos, just like I 'spect you watched mine," Dixie replied. "They showed me a lot of things. That you were a wrestler with speed like I've hardly ever seen, and technique like I couldn't believe for one so young. But there was one thing they couldn't show me. Whether you had real heart and soul."

Reiko was trembling. "Go on."

"Y'see, all those fights you dominated," Dixie continued. "But even if that weren't the case, I had to take you on myself to be sure. When it gets to the level of combat we're at, its all about one woman's will against the other's. Everyone in Rumble Roses is a damn good wrestler, so its in the mind and in the soul that you have to win. And that's why Kamikaze Rose, your mother, was the great wrestler she was. She fought with all her heart and might; she never let up, not once. I admired her so much as a girl, and I yearned to fight against someone like her. I hoped that you might be the one."

"And now I've disappointed you." Reiko felt the weight of sadness, thinking about her mother, how much she had missed her. "In the first fight, I gave up."

"Its true, you did, in the end." Dixie's voice was tender, compassionate. "But you fought so hard, darlin'. You probably never realised how close you came to beatin' me. Took me all my courage to carry on. Then I did something terrible. I went to break you, break your spirit. I had to do it, believe me. To see if I could, to find if there was a weakness somewhere. And I found it in the end." She sighed. "See, when it comes down to it, we all have our failings. 'Cos we're just human. When we know about them, then we can try to deal with them. Best you know now, 'cos others will try the same."

"So what was it?" Reiko asked in a small voice. But she already suspected what the answer might be. "What did you find?"

"Lemme ask you this first. What do the folks that come to the tournament want to see?"

Reiko didn't need to think long. "They want to see two attractive women wrestling."

"That's right, sugar. They want to see two _beautiful _women wrestling. Now folks being as they are, and women being as they are, we're gonna use that if we can. That beauty. And there's more than one way, be sure on it. It can get the crowd all worked up. And also ..."

Reiko said, "You don't mean ... not in a fight?"

"In that more than anytime, darlin'." Dixie sighed again, and relaxed her hold. "Look, I'm no shrink. But I heard that song _There's a thin line._ And there is. Between love and hate, pain and pleasure. Even maybe between saints and sinners." She paused, reflecting. "In a fight there sure is a lotta hurtin', and maybe some hatin' too. And when the heat is on, its easy to git confused about what you're really feeling. Particularly ... "

Reiko felt her heart thumping, waiting on Dixie's every word.

"Particularly ..." Dixie continued, a note of disgust entering her voice. "If the other girl figures what your feelin', and makes the most of it. Do you understand what I'm sayin', darlin?"

"I understand." Tears were welling in Reiko's eyes. "It was all a trick then. To put me off my guard, weaken me. To make me think ..."

Dixie caught Reiko by the chin, looked into her eyes, traced the line of the moisture down her cheek. Then she said, huskily, "It weren't no trick."

Reiko whispered, "What are you saying?"

Instead of replying, Dixie leant forward, pressed her lips to Reiko's. For a moment she was hesitant, as if unsure about Reiko's reaction, but Reiko responded fully in kind, turning her head and parting her lips in a deep kiss, caressing Dixie's tongue with her own. She felt as if all the suppressed emotions she'd been feeling since she first saw Dixie were being released into this one moment of ecstasy.

Dixie finally broke from the kiss, and gently brushed Reiko's hair, looking deep into her eyes. "You sure you want this?"

And Reiko replied, "Yes, Dixie, I've wanted it more than anything."


	6. Tequila Sunset

Ch 6 Tequila Sunset

Reiko watched as the sun dipped towards the horizon. A rich golden light flooded across the prairie, glinting copper in her hair, making her pale skin glow, glimmering from the surface of the nearby pool. She had changed into her favourite red bikini with white polka dots, and was reclining on a sun bed, a glass of chilled tequila close at hand.

Reiko felt relaxed, her body fulfilled and at ease. She gave a sigh of contentment, and sipped her drink, looking through half-closed eyes to where Dixie was sunning herself next to her. The Texan was wearing a one-piece black swimsuit which hugged tight to her body curves. She yawned lazily, reached for her own glass, and raised it.

"Here's to you looking good, Reiko darlin'."

"Thank you. I feel good." Reiko had one leg stretched out, the other bent flirtatiously. She enjoyed the sensation of being looked at like this.

Dixie observed, smiling, "You know, when I first saw ya, you was skittery as a spooked mule. Now y'all look calm and peaceful like."

Reiko sighed again. "I guess, I feel ... happy." After a pause, she added, "It seems like a long time since I've been so happy." Then she frowned slightly, as if to contradict herself.

Dixie stroked her chin. "And you're feeling guilty about it, ain't you?"

Not for the first time, Reiko was surprised by the Texan's perceptiveness. _I suppose I ought to expect it by now_. Aloud she said, "Why d'you say that?"

In reply Dixie recited gently: _"Every night I look at the sky. Call your name, and wonder where you are. Baby miss you, won't you come back?" _She leant across, to tweak aside a strand of Reiko's hair. "That's a sad song to choose for your entrance. I think you've been yearning after someone that's not around anymore, right? Your mom, maybe?"

Reiko turned her body slightly, allowing the older woman to caress her face. She said. "I do miss her, of course. But I know she's not coming back. Its my sister, Fujiko. I haven't seen her in a long time."

Dixie paused in her stroking. "Sorry if I'm upsetting you again. I just 'bin wondering if you're blaming yourself for her going. Did you quarrel?"

"Yes ... no ... well, yes, in a way." Reiko gently took hold of the Texan's hand, moved it away a little. She rolled onto her stomach, staring off into the distance. "We were always close. Then, after Mom died, she changed. Became almost a different person."

Dixie shifted herself so she could massage Reiko's left shoulder. "Somebody dying can do that to ya."

"Yes. I told myself to give her time. But she couldn't seem to let go. She was obsessed with the idea ... " Reiko hesitated."She thought Mom had been murdered."

Dixie continued to kneed between Reiko's shoulder blades. "So? You reckon there was anything in it?"

"Not at the time, no. There was nothing in the autopsy to suggest it. Nothing to explain her death, either. One moment she was wrestling, the next her heart just stopped."

"Sure sounds mysterious."

"Fujiko thought so. She would go on and on about it. Then one day, she just took off. Left a note saying she was going to America to investigate the tournament. For a while I heard nothing."

"And then?"

"Just one phone call. She rung really excited, saying she'd found out that Mom's body had disappeared for some hours prior to the autopsy. She said she was on the point of finding where it went."

"What did you say?"

"I told her to forget about it. To come back home. She became very angry. Then she hung up."

Dixie said, "I understand now. You're afraid that something's happened to her. And you think its your fault because you didn't persuade her to come home." She patted Reiko's back. "Honey, you did your best. And maybe nothing bad did happen."

Reiko whispered, "I wish I could believe that."

Dixie hugged her shoulders. "Come on. Don't give up. She could be closer than you think."

"I hope so." Reiko turned and lightly kissed the Texan's cheek. "Thanks, Dixie."

"I only wish I could help more. All I can say is, I'll put the word around to look out for her. I got a heap of contacts in the Rumble Roses organisation. In the police too."

"I appreciate that." In an attempt to steer the conversation away from sad things, she continued, brightly. "This is a beautiful sunset. We ought to stay and watch it."

"Yeah, for a little bit longer, eh? If you've got nothing else on your mind." Dixie nudged Reiko knowingly. The Japanese girl giggled and blushed.

* * *

They watched for a while in silence as the sun was drawn downwards, until only a small slice of the reddening disc remained, surrounded by little fluffy clouds, flecked with orange. The stillness seemed to spread outwards to cover the whole vast plain, in which thoughts uninterrupted might almost be heard.

"Dixie." One word spoken by Reiko seemed to carry so much weight, that to say more seemed almost overwhelming

"What is it, Reiko?" The Texan looked seriously across at her companion. "Something else troubling you?" Reiko gave the faintest of nods. "You kin tell me if you want." When silence followed, "Is it something to do with me?" Another nod. "You think it'll upset me, don't you?"

"Yes ... it might." Reiko was still staring into the sunset. Dixie now gently turned her face towards her.

"Look, if its that important, its better if ya tell me." Suddenly, with humour, she added "I'll git more angry if ya don't!" She chucked Reiko under the chin, coaxing her into a smile.

"Ok. Alright." Reiko collected her thoughts. Then she said, "Remember what I said about Fujiko, how she changed."

"Yup, I bin gettin' a little forgitful in ma old age, but not that much." Dixie still spoke lightly, but Reiko could see she had her full attention.

"When you ... when we fought ... " Reiko stopped. Then she carried on hesitantly. "You were really mean to me, said some very hurtful things. How could you do that, when you ... well, when you felt like you say you did? Was it just pretending? It seemed like you meant it. So, how ...?"

"...d'ya know that this is the real me now? How d'ya know I ain't gonna change again? Is that what ya sayin''?" Dixie's voice was soft, sympathetic. "Oh, darlin', I'm telling you, this is one-hundred percent genuine Dixie from now on. Don't get yourself all worked up over nuthin."

But Reiko wasn't finished. She said, "I guess that's what you want to believe."

Dixie said quietly, her own face now towards the sunset "I'm not sure I'm understanding ya right, sugar."

"I think, maybe you do, deep down." Reiko turned to examine the Texan's profile. Her expression was unreadable. Reiko continued, "But perhaps I shouldn't offend you anymore."

"I ain't offended - yet." Dixie still wasn't looking at Reiko. Watching the last red slit of the sun, she spoke in the same low tones. "Reckon this is a free country, and folks should be able to speak their minds. Say what you gotta."

"Very well." Reiko drew a deep breath. "When you were, _acting_ mean, didn't you feel ..." She stopped again. "Feel something possessing you? Something powerful." She spoke now with great reluctance. "Something that was almost not you. And then ..." She was unable to meet Dixie's eyes. "You began to enjoy it. The strength. The strength of the - of the badness."

Finally she summoned the courage to look at her companion. And now Reiko was sure she had given great offence, because for once the Texan said nothing at all. The sun had gone down, and a sudden chill breeze followed the twilight across the prairie. Reiko shivered, and drew a towel across her shoulders. Time passed slowly.

"We-el," Dixie said eventually. "Sounds to me you knows what you're talking about. What makes you think _I _know anything about it?"

"I don't know," Reiko replied simply. "I'm asking you because you spoke before about there being a thin line, remember? Between love and hate, you said, and between good and evil. I thought you would understand because that's what I was feeling. I became so angry with you. And it seemed as if I passed a point where I became like a different person. Someone who could hate so much they wanted to crush everyone who stood in their way. And yet that person was still me."

Lights were beginning to come on around the pool, but Dixie's face was now in shadow, obscuring any clue to her thoughts. She said, "You know, when momma died, I felt like picking up that badge, and that pistol, and blowing away the varmint that took her away from me. But I didn't. Supposing, and I'm saying just supposing, I do understand. What then?"

"If there's a line, Dixie, and we can cross it, what happens if, one day, we go across and can't come back? What will become of us?" Reiko caught a sob. "Will we be like lost souls?" She reached out for Dixie's hand, held it tight.

"Oh darlin', I don't know." The tenderness returned to Dixie's voice. "Maybe that never will happen. But if it does, I know one thing. However much I may change, wherever I go, I'll still be a wrestler. You too. Rumble Roses is in our blood, girl, and its what we are. You jest hold on to that, if you ain't got anything else to cling to."

"I've got you too, Dixie." Reiko wiped away a tear. "You're right; you'll always be a Rose By Any Other Name."

"Is it you that's quoting poetry now?" Dixie smiled. "Come on its getting cold, but the pool's heated. How about a swim?" Impishly she added, "Ya ever tried that kissing underwater thing?"

* * *

Reiko surfaced rapidly, gasping and blinking water from her eyes, drops spraying around as she shook her dark curls. She looked across to where Dixie was bobbing on her back, supported by an inflatable ring. The older woman's eyes were closed.

Reiko lay back, and allowed herself to float, gazing upwards to where the early stars were coming out, cold fires in the blackness of the southern sky. Words and images sleeted unbidden through her mind.

_Feeling sad and lonely  
Cause I can't find you  
Call your telephone  
And there's never no answer  
Said you love me  
Kissed me  
We were in heaven  
Said I'm sorry  
Love you, want you forever_

_Every night I look at the sky  
Call your name  
And wonder where you are  
Every night I look at the sky  
Baby, miss you  
Won't you come back._

A vision swam up of Dixie, her blonde hair streaming upwards like a mermaid's, blurred by the water depth. She reached out to pull Reiko close to her, sealing their lips together in a kiss.

It was the closest she'd felt to the Texan. Except when they'd wrestled. Nothing could quite match that ultimate sharing. _I want it to carry on for ever. But that's not the real world._

Her thoughts were interrupted by suddenly being pulled under the water by strong arms. She blew out bubbles, panicking momentarily, then the same grip lifted her back to her surface. She spluttered and laughed.

"Caught you napping there." Reiko relaxed, enjoying the feeling of Dixie holding her.

After a moment, Dixie said, "I plum forgot the other reason I called you out here."

With a smile in her voice, Reiko said, "You mean apart from beating me up, freaking me out and seducing me?"

"Yeah, apart from that. See, Rumble Roses has a tag team competition. And it so happens I'm without a partner at the moment."

Pointing to her chest, Reiko said in a voice of mock wonder. "And you want … can you be asking … me … to be on your team?"

"I surely am, darlin'." Dixie joined in the joke by appearing to take Reiko's modesty seriously. "As long as we're _compatible _of course." She pressed her cheek next to Reiko's. "I'm looking forward to finding out."

"Me too. Who was your previous partner, then?"

"Aisha." Something in Dixie's voice, made Reiko twist slightly to look at her. Her expression appeared bland however.

"The pop singer? How exciting! I'm a huge fan of hers. So why did you two split up?" Reiko asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh, it were nuthin' really. What you could call, 'artistic differences'."

"Like what?"

"On account of her being a huge diva, is what I mean."

"Really?" Reiko laughed. "You must have had a clue about that before you picked her."

"Hmm, pshaw." Dixie went back to floating with the ring. "True, she was always that way inclined, even when we were school mates."

"You must have been close." Reiko was beginning to wonder a little about the nature of the relationship.

Dixie looked meditative. "We were. But she could never accept being anything but number one. At everything. The thought that I might be a better wrestler kept eating at her. Never mind she had a stack of platinum albums and a big mansion. So she did a number of things to wind me up, to show she didn't need me. In the end, I got sick of it. The jealousy."

"What – kind of things did she do?" Reiko was sure there was more to this.

"Nothing that need concern us now. I'm sure we won't have any issues like that. If you're signing up, of course?"

Reiko considered asking Dixie more questions about Aisha, but decided to let it go for now. She filed it in her memory as another of the mysteries concerning her companion, and the Rumble Roses tournament.

"Well, of course, I'll have to weigh up my options very carefully."

"Of course."

"Wouldn't want to rush into anything, would I?"

"Nope."

"Ok, then." Reiko paused dramatically. "I've thought about it and – I accept!"

"Yeehaw!" Dixie exploded from beneath the inflatable, performed a high five with Reiko in the water. "Well, this definitely calls for a celebration!" Swimming to the edge of the pool, she hauled herself out, and toweling off vigorously, headed for the drinks cooler. Reiko followed her, drying her hair.

"So," Dixie said, occupied with mixing a drink. "What should we call this new operation of ours?"

"We-el, that's tricky. I suppose it should have something to do with us being different but together at the same time. Like in harmony, I suppose."

"Tequila Sunrise?"

"Eh? Oh, no, everyone would laugh at that!"

"No, dumbo!" Dixie raised the glass she was holding to eye level. "I was just offering you another drink." Frowning she added, "Come to think of it though … nah! You're right. It would be a darn ridiculous name."

* * *

For those who enjoyed this, the good news is I'm already working on the sequel, though I probably won't publish anything until its nearly finished. Thanks for reading this far, and now is the time to get in your reviews of the whole story.


End file.
